In the related art, a generic object recognition technique may be used for recognizing an article such as merchandise by extracting feature data indicating features of the article from image data obtained by capturing the article, and comparing the extracted feature data with feature data indicating features of a reference article stored in advance. In addition, a check-out system may use the object recognition technique for identifying articles which are sold at a store, and the identified article is sales-registered. An information processing apparatus used for the check-out system executes a generic object recognition processing, calculates degrees of similarity by comparing feature data of an article obtained from image data of the article which is captured with feature data of reference articles stored in advance, and identifies one reference article having a high degree of similarity.
In addition, if the captured article cannot be identified as one reference article, a plurality of reference articles are extracted and displayed as candidates. An operator extracts a reference article matching with the captured article from the reference articles displayed as the candidates.
However, an article which is captured may not be included in the reference articles displayed as the candidates. For example, the operator may have captured an article which is not intended to be captured (for example, arms, clothes, decorations or the like of the operator). In such a case, it is necessary for the operator to operate, for example, a cancel button to cancel the displayed reference articles, and then execute the generic article recognition processing by capturing the intended article.